Soulmate
by honluver13
Summary: What if two friends realized they loved each other? Could they put their differences aside? How would their friends handle it if they found out?
1. Chapter 1

Soulmate Ch. 1

**This is how I would want two best friends to come together and realize they cant live without the other. **

_Shaunee didn't like fighting with her twin but she couldn't help it. She never thought Erin was so cold about her feelings...but she was. Shaunee loves Erin like a sister but because they have been separated for weeks now that sisterly love is turning into something else. Something she can't control or understand for that matter. She never knew she had these feelings until she lost the person who made her feel them. She was in love with Erin. She never told her how she felt and probably never will now that this is happening. She doesn't plan on telling anyone either because she is afraid that someone will think less of her. She is in love with a girl for Goddess sake! Everyone knows how she thinks boys are delicious ;) but no one knows that she also thinks Erin is beautiful, independent, loyal, and her best friend._

"Ugh what am I gonna do?" I said out loud to myself.  
>"She won't talk to me anymore and I'm too much of a coward to even look her in the eye!" I added.<br>I just sat on my bed with my knees to my chest. Thinking of plans and alternative ways to go to Erin but everything ended with the same result. Us still not coming to an understanding.

I need to tell someone. Someone who has been in my situation before. But I don't know anyone of the girls in our group that is...well...gay. I thought to myself.

Then it hit me. I could talk to Damien! Because he is gay! I felt relief wash over me because Damien always has the answers to everything! I quickly got out of bed and headed for the blanket that was used for a door. I looked down the tunnels trying to remember which room was his when I heard his voice. He was laughing and talking to someone else coming a few doors down. The other voice was female and I recognize it all too well. It was the hag from hell, Aphrodite.

I don't think I really feel that way towards Aphrodite anymore. I mean she has helped us get this far, away from danger with Zoey and saved Stevie Rae from being a blood craving dead chick. In a way I appreciate her. But what was Aphrodite doing talking to Damien? I walked over and leaned in trying to be spy-like seeing through the crack of the blanket.

"I don't know what to do...she is with him and I'm not sure if I can actually go up and say how I feel..." Aphrodite said.

"You're going to have to if you want things between you two to work out. Whatever she chooses is up to her. You just have to be strong enough to know the truth. And what makes you think she won't pick you?" Damian said.

"Because he is right for her. He can give her anything...unlike me. For starters a family that I can never give her. And she loves him way more than me" Aphrodite said looking down at her hands. Looking hurt that I never seen before. She actually had a hurt expression on her face that looked like someone ran over her puppy. But why was she sad? And who was this girl she was talking about? Zoey? Stevie Rae? VENUS! But Venus doesn't have a bf. Well not that I know of. Wait...so Aphrodite is a...lesbian! Oh my goddess! No fucking way! I continued spying on them with my mouth wide open trying hard not to laugh at what I was hearing. So I took a deep long quiet breath and listened even harder.

"But you can give her love. You have to at least give that a chance."  
>Damien said placing his hand on hers. She looked at him and smiled. With hope filling her eyes. Oh my goddess she smiled!<p>

"Thanks...nerd" Aphrodite said. " your actually quit helpful with this kind of stuff. "

" Well I am experience with the same sex so you're welcome and any time. But you do need to fill me in though. It still amazes me that you have feelings for another girl!" Damien said with a little chuckle.  
>Aphrodite gave him a mean look but smiled back.<br>"Yea...well we can't help who we love. My heart just decided to love someone who was all ready taken so it's my fault I guess" She said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
>Damian just stared at her. He leaned over and gave Aphrodite a hug from her right side. She then brought her hand up and placed it on his arm as if hugging it. And rested her head on his shoulder.<p>

"Don't worry...even though the others think you are...well...bitchy at times...I know there is something in your heart and you don't need to worry about them k?" He said still hugging her.  
>She closed her eyes trying to hold back tears but failed. She replied "Thank you...I appreciate that". I was speechless. I couldn't control my breathing on what I was hearing. Aphrodite has someone she loves...a girl! Just like me... It seems she is having a hard time with it too...just like me.<p>

"Can I ask you something?" she said. The concern in her voice caught my attention.  
>"Yeah sure" he said.<p>

"How did you um...ok I don't want to be mean by bringing it up but how did you cope with Jacks death? " she said wiping her tears from her eyes.

Damian had a hurt look on his face. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before answering her question.

"What help me get through was being surrounded by the others. And the fact that he would come into my dreams. He would come every now and then to tell me he is fine and that he loves me. He wants me to not forget him or blame myself for his death." He was crying by now. I was too. I missed Jack. He was the sweetest and cutest white boy I ever seen and the thought of the pain that the bitch Neferet caused him was making me clench my fists.

"Oh...I was just wondering because as you know I didn't really have true friends until now. I keep thinking Stevie Rae is never going to come back and...well be with me. She has every right to be away from me because of all the bad things I have done to her but if I could go back in time and just redo everything from the beginning then things would've been... different." She said.

Oh my goddess! Did I just hear her right? STEVIE RAE! But...but...she isn't gay! She is with Rephraim! What the hell is going on! Aphrodite and Stevie Rae? I feel like fainting now. It's just too much to take in. Everything around was starting to feel dizzy when I heard Damian start to chuckle.

"You haven't known Stevie Rae long enough or seen her do unexpected things like I have. You be surprised of what she is capable of. Didn't it shock you that she fell in love with a Raven Mocker? Or turn into a Red Vamprye? Did you expect her to kiss you like she did? "

Ok whoa! Stevie Rae kissed her! This is crazy! So they are both dating with Darius and Rephraim and are kissing on each other behind their backs? Whoa they are in some deep shit.

Ok even though curiosity is getting a hold on me I don't know if I should be listening in anymore. I just have to much on my shoulders now and as much as I want to tell EVERYONE what I just heard I'm not that kind of person. Don't get me wrong I do not like Aphrodite. But she is an ok person. It's just her bitchy attitude I can't stand!

I started creeping away from Damian's room. I walked backwards to head back to my room when I ran into someone.

"Ow! Damn who the fu...oh it's you..." Venus said looking like the rich girl that she is.  
>"You need to watch where you're going hag..." I said pushing past her towards my room.<br>"What's your problem?" she asked. But I ignored her. I didn't feel like dealing with her. I guess I'm just going to have to wait until Damian's done talking to Aphrodite.

I waited for about an hour before leaving my room. I was now face to face with Damian's room. I didn't hear anyone else in there. I looked through the little crack I had before and saw him sitting on his bed and was doing what looked like studying. I stepped back. Mentally shook myself, took a deep breath, and knocked on the wall next to the blanket.  
>"Yeah...come in" Damian said.<br>Hey...uh...can...can I talk to you?" I said already feel my heart racing now. Should I tell him? I'm already here. I can't turn back now.

"Sure you can...is everything ok? What's wrong?" he asked putting his books down on the floor to make room for me to sit on his bed.

"I uh..." I looked down. I didn't want him to look at me while I said what was next on my mind. "I am in some deep shit with someone...someone that I uh...love..." I said looking back into his gaze.

"Awww Shaunee! You love someone? Who?" he said straightening his body towards me with his face covered in curiosity.  
>"I can't say...it would be too weird..." I said crying while looking away from him.<br>"Shaunee" he said placing his finger on my chin to pull my gaze to him.

"Its Erin isn't it?" he said with a smile. My eyes widen. How did he know?

"How...how did u know?" I said my mouth wide.

He laughed. "Shaunee...I been knowing. I've known you guys for a long time. I see the way you guys hang out all the time and I see the way you look at her. And also saw how you been reacting since you guys have been fighting. It's clear as day" he said leaning back on the head board of his bed. His arms crossed over on his chest.  
>"Wow it's that obvious?" I asked him.<br>"We'll...to me it is. I don't know about the others" he said looking down wondering in thought if anyone else knew.

"Well...that's good...but I just need to know...would you ever think of me less if I told you I was a...uh...lesbian? No...wait! I don't know...I like both... But only one is on my mind..." I said getting very nervous.

Damian laughed. "Of course not Shaunee! Sex doesn't matter to the heart. It's all about the person that your heart falls for" he said smiling.

"But does this person know you love her?" he said with a serious look now. My heart sunk. I never told Erin how I felt. And I don't know how she feels towards me. DAMN! I hate this...why couldn't it just be easy? I sighed and looked down.  
>"No...she doesn't..." I said.<br>"Why not?" he asked I jerked my head to his gaze. "What do you mean why not? I can't just go up and tell her how I feel! If I do and she doesn't feel the same way for me I would just make a complete fool of myself" I said in a shout.  
>He grabbed my shoulders and said "How do you know if she doesn't feel the same way about you? She could be going through the same thing that you're going through. She could be talking to someone right now as we speak just like you. After all you guys are soul twins. Why don't you just talk slowly to her. Apologize to each other no matter whose fault it is and start from there." he said.<p>

I haven't thought about that. She could have the same feelings and could be asking the same questions to herself. Maybe I have to suck it up and just tell her.  
>"I see your point...I'm just so nervous." I said getting teared up again.<br>"I know it's nerve racking but it would be a huge weight lifted off your shoulders if you tell her" he said patting my back.  
>" Ok I will do it...just not this soon" I said getting up.<br>"Of course...take as long as you need. She might even come to you if she is having the same conflict with herself" he said with a smile.  
>"Yeah...maybe your right" I said and then a thought hit me.<p>

I can keep secrets and I know Damian can too. Sooooo...

"Hey Damian I kind of...ok don't get mad. But I came by your room earlier to ask you about this but someone was in here..." "You heard what Aphrodite said about Stevie Rae huh? "He interrupted me.  
>I laughed. "Yeah...uh what's up with that?" I asked sitting back down on his bed.<br>"Same thing with you and Erin. Stevie Rae kissed Aphrodite. They have noticed their love for each other just like you have but Aphrodite is stuck with her being with Rephraim" he said.

"Wow...I didn't know that out of everyone here...Stevie Rae and Aphrodite!" I said totally out of it.

"Yeah I could say the same thing too. You and Erin. I would definitely want to see you guys kiss!" he said raising his eye brows in a flirty way.  
>"Oh my goddess you're such a perv!" I laughed "But yeah that would be amazing" I added smiling.<p>

"Alright I'm going to go now, thanks Damian. Love you" I said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie, anytime" he said hugging back.

I swear Damian should be our psychologist. He knows what to do about everything and he ends up making you happy in the end. I sometimes wonder why he didn't use his own advice when Jack died...then again I don't know anything about losing someone I love the way Damian lost his. I stepped out in the tunnel and headed towards the kitchen to find some comfort food. I rounded to the entrance of the living room when I saw Erin sitting on the coach at one end and Venus sitting at the other. My heart literally stopped beating when I saw her. I hurried to the kitchen and had to focus on my breathing to control my heart. I haven't seen Erin in almost a week. Seeing her felt good but nerve racking at the same time.

I don't think she saw me. I looked back in the living room and she was still watching TV. I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned around and went to the fridge. I opened it and there was nothing in it but some lunch meat, drinks, cheese, mayo, and...blood...ewww. I closed it and turned around. I froze. I couldn't believe my eyes. Right in front of me was Erin.

** So what you think? No one made a story about Shaunee and Erin so i made one :) hope you like it and tell me what you thought of it in the reviews and tell me if i should keep going with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soulmate Chapter 2**

**Erin's POV:**

Another day without my best friend...fun. How long has it been? A week? Maybe I can talk to her now. Would she even say anything back to me? I was kind of mean to her. I wish she could understand that she should've told me about her family issues. I mean why couldn't she see that I cared for her? How much she means to me. No...I can't say anything to her. She might think something is up with me that I don't want her to see.

"So what's bothering you?" Venus said. I jerked my head. I forgot Venus was here watching TV with me. I turned back to the screen.  
>"Nothing is bothering me" I answered.<br>"Yes there is it's written all over your face. Does it have to do with your other dorka...I mean twin?" she said. I guess she was trying to be nice because I knew what she was going to say before she changed it.  
>"Maybe it is...why do you care?" I asked.<br>"I don't I just thought you might want to have some gossip I might have picked up on my way here a few hours ago" she said changing her view to the TV.  
>"What gossip?" I asked curiously.<br>"Something about your twin" she said with an evil smirk.  
>"What about her?" I asked.<br>"Just that I was coming back from showering when I bumped into her. She looked upset." She said.  
>Shaunee was upset?<br>"Anyhow...she ignored me when I asked her what was her problem and she stormed into her room. After about an hour I heard voices coming outside my room and went to see whose voices they were because they were annoying the shit out of me" she said.

"Whose voices?" I asked.

"The voices were Damian and your twin" she said.  
>"Ok what's wrong with that?" I asked.<br>"If you will stop asking questions and just listen you will find out" she said with a bitchy attitude.  
>I rolled my eyes and gestured for her to continue.<br>"Ok well I got to Damian's room and peeked in and saw that your twin and him talking. I also that she was crying" she said lowering her voice.

Shaunee was crying? Was she crying because of what's happening with us?

"She wasn't crying because of you guys fighting" she said reading my mind. "I mean it is that but not the way you think. She was crying because she thought you didn't feel the same way about her" she continued saying.  
>"Wait...what? What do you mean?" I said my heart racing. I have a feeling she is going to say something that is going to hurt…<br>"She loves you Erin...and not just simply sisterly love. She really loves you. And you guys not talking is breaking her heart" she said sympathetically. My mouth dropped. I stopped breathing. I couldn't think. Erin...loves me? Why didn't she tell me?  
>"Hey...hey! Erin...breathe!" Venus shouted.<br>My body jerked and breathed deeply. I brought my hands to cover my face and starting crying. All this time she loved me and I acting like a jerk. What is wrong with me? Why didn't I see it before?  
>I felt Venus move closer. But hesitated when she tilt her head to the side as if hearing for something.<p>

"Someone's coming...I hear footsteps." Venus said in a whisper. We moved back into our original spots on the couch and pretended to watch TV. The footsteps were getting louder and louder until a body came into view. It was Shaunee. She completely froze when she saw me then she quickly went into the kitchen. I sighed heavily. Now she is here. What am I going to do?

"Are you going to talk to her? Now is your chance" Venus said. I shot my head up at Venus. Why is she so concerned about me and Shaunee?  
>"Venus...why are helping me?" I asked. She stiffened.<br>"I'm not...I think it's just dumb that you guys are fighting" she said flipping her hair back. Ugh I hate that bitchy attitude.  
>"Whatever..." I said getting up from the couch. I quietly headed for the kitchen. When I rounded the corner to the entrance of the kitchen Shaunee was digging in the fridge. I took that chance to quietly sneak up on her and waited for her to turn around. When she did we both froze with only a foot away from each other.<p>

**Shaunee's POV:**

I just stood there eyes wide. She was standing right in front of me. Oh my goddess she was so close. Wha...what do I do? What do I say? She wasn't saying anything. She was just staring with hurt and confusion in her eyes. I couldn't stand the silence anymore. I wanted to come clean.

"Erin...I'm sorry..." I said  
>Her expression disappeared. She stiffened. She was probably surprised I spoke first.<br>"I never meant to hurt you...it's just that side of my life was something I wanted to forget...I know it's no excuse but please..." "Let's not talk here" she interrupted.

I stepped back. Surprised of how long it's been since I heard her voice.  
>"What? Why not?" I asked<br>"Because a little someone is listening in on us" she said pointed behind her with her thumb. I looked over her shoulder and saw Venus still watching TV or pretending to be.  
>I looked at Erin. She was staring back. Before either one of us said anything I quickly stepped forward and gave her a fast hug. Fast enough so she wouldn't back away. I squeezed her tight.<p>

"Erin...please...I'm sorry..." I said "I don't care if she is listening...I don't care about her. I care about you..." I continued still embracing her. She didn't even flitch. But as I said those last words she brought her hands to my hip and gently pushed me back. I looked at her and she had tears coming from her eyes.  
>She turned around so I couldn't see her. I grabbed her hand and turned her around again.<br>"Erin...why are you crying?" I asked.  
>"Because..." she said in between gaps of air of her sobbing.<br>"Because why? You can tell me." I said.  
>"Because I care about you to...I treated you so bad...Shaunee I'm sorry..." she said sobbing.<br>I don't like seeing her crying. I came closer to her. So close she didn't even notice until I had her face cupped in my hands. Her eyes opened slowly. I met her gaze as she stopped crying. I looked down to her lips that were slightly opened. I slowly went down and kissed her. It was a small peck. When our lips parted we looked into each other's eyes. And at the same time decided we wanted more than just a small peck. She came closer to me. Her sudden movement made me take a step back with my back against the fridge. She brought her hand to the back of my neck and pulled me in for another kiss.

And all this time I was afraid. And to find out she felt the same way I felt about her.  
>Our moment was amazing. But just as our moment was about to deepen even more I heard footsteps coming from the living. I couldn't register myself to stop our kissing.<br>"Hey Erin is everything alright...oh shit..." Venus said staring speechless at us. When we heard her speak our lips parted. We were still so very close together with Erin's hand still behind my neck only millimeters away from each other's lips. We finally pulled apart and turned to a shocked Venus.  
>"Holly mother of Goddess...did you two just...wow...uh...ok I'm gonna go now..." Venus said still mouth wide open slowly turning and leaving me and Erin alone in the kitchen. We were both silent then. Then Erin turned her gaze to me. I looked back at her with my back still against the fridge.<p>

I was about to say something when she slowly started walking towards me. I froze. All I could do was stare into her eyes. Her eyes were giving off a very strong look, mixed with want and need. She came closer to me. When she finally reached me she brought her fingers to my lips, stroking them very gently. I thought I would faint. But instead of kissing me she brought her hand back down and pulled me in for a hug.  
>I hugged her back. I could feel her shivering like she was cold. Before I could ask her what was wrong she said "Shaunee...I love you..." I thought my heart was going to explode. She...she loves me. I squeezed her tighter.<br>"I love you too Erin..." I said.  
>We stood in that position that felt like hours. We didn't want to let go of each other but we heard voices coming from the tunnels. It still didn't make us stop hugging. We knew who was coming. It was Zoey and Stark. When they finally reached the kitchen they stopped and gasped.<br>"Awww Erin...Shaunee...you guys are ok now?" Zoey said.  
>"Damn...about time I thought ya'll would kill each other if ya'll didnt make up" Stark said. We pulled apart and looked at both of them.<br>Erin wiping her tears from her eyes.  
>"Yeah...we are good" Erin said.<p>

Better than good I thought to myself. I smiled at them.  
>Erin and I both looked at each other. It didn't take long before I realized what Erin was thinking. Like she was telling me with her eyes that she wanted to tell them about us. I raised my eyes brow at her and looked at Zoey ad Stark who were both giving questionable looks at us.<br>I looked back at Erin and nodded. She then turned and said "Actually...we are better than good..." she said. My heart was racing now.  
>"Uh...what do you mean?" Zoey said.<br>We both looked at each other and smiled. At the same time we said "I love her..."  
>Both Zoey and Starks expression changed from questioning to utter shock and disbelief.<br>"Oh... my...goddess..." they both said.

**That's it for this chapter :) tell me what you guys think. What do you think will happen next chapter? ;)**


End file.
